


Secret Seduction

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, England - Freeform, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Love, Maid!Reader, Romance, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_____ is a determined young woman, but life had thrown her for a loop. Fired from her job, about to be evicted from her flat. Yet there is hope, the handsome Mr. Hiddleston is hiring and she hopes that her troubles are over. But there are whispers and rumors about the man who owns one of the most lavish mansions in 19th century England...</p><p>Are they true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Employment

_____ fell to her feet after being thrown away from her place of work quite roughly. Former place of work, rather.

And why? For the dullest of reasons. A more willing girl with a bigger bosom and a corset cinched waist came along.

"Let's see her make a dress as good as I do, sell as good as I do, balance the damn budget as well as I do you rotten hairy rat." She muttered as she stood up and dusted herself off. He hadn't heard her, the back door shut and locked behind her.

What was she to do? Her family wasn't here and she was back on rent, to be kicked out any day now.

She went by her apartment and packed her things, all set to leave. There was a knock on the open front door.

"Hello lassie, what are ya doin'?" The curly red haired young man smirked, his green eyes shinning.

"I'm packing Jack. Lost my job, back on rent, might as well play a tearful song on your violin." _____ chuckled sadly as she glanced back at her Irish friend.

"Aw now, come on, you know I play the fiddle." He smiled sadly, knowing that she often liked to use humor as a release.

"It's the same instrument you silly boy." She laughed as he walked closer to her.

"Not when I play it." He smirked impishly.

"Oh stop it you."

"Besides," Jack said, tossing an apple in the air and catching it. "violins are for fancy people, like Mr. Hiddleston."

"Mr. Hiddleston can afford to hire someone to play a violin for him."

"Of course a violin, no fiddles for 'im, no sir. Oh!" Jack said suddenly as he remembered something. "I hear he's lookin' to hire a new maid."

Her eyes lit up at the thought of work. "Really? When is he holding interviews for the position?"

Jack shrugged. "Today I think. You could probably go and ask 'im. But be careful, you know what the rumors are..."

"Don't worry about me Jack, just eat your apple there, I'm going to get me a job!" She said determinedly and took off to possibly the finest mansion in England.

 

. . . . .

 

_____ knocked on the door with her glove covered hand, the white material less than bright and a few holes here or there from sewing. 

A medium sized, older man with graying hair answered the door stiffly. "May I assist you madam?"

"Yes, sir, my name is _____ Knight, and I am looking to fill a position as a maid here." When the man said nothing for a few moments she continued. "For Mr. Hiddleston..?"

"Ah, yes.." He seemed to be contemplating something before he finally decided to open the door with an amused light in his eyes. "Come in. The others are in the parlor room."

_____ nodded with a gentle smile and stepped inside with awe. The place was beautiful, intricate white molding, a chandelier directly above, and flowers on nearly ever table.

"Right this way." He directed and showed her to the elegant room, where a small gathering of women chatted quietly. She stood there silently, feeling a little out of place wearing such worn clothes while these women seemed more kept up.

"Mr. Hiddleston will call each of you into his study in turn." The man explained, then fixed his black and white tuxedo.

"Thank you for informing us sir, and might I ask for your name?" _____ asked politely.

He looked a little surprised by her asking. "Nigel, madam, or Mr. Baskle." 

"Thank you, Mr. Baskle, for being so kind."

He seemed to perk up a bit at this. "You're welcome madam." Nigel said, then left.

She tried her best not to be bothered by the stares she was getting from the other women but it was hard to ignore.

"Look at the little tramp, probably came to bat her lashes at Mr. Hiddleston and beg for money." One of the women whispered to another.

"Her dirty rags." A lady giggled mockingly. "A mutt of a girl."

_____ clenched her hands into fists and faced the gossiping women. "If you honestly think you're better than me, then your tight corsets must be keeping the oxygen from flowin' to yer brain." Jack's Irish accent would always influence her when she was upset. "I'm here to provide for myself just as you. Better clothes don't change that, we all need money! Look at you, you're standing here same as me, so don't go judgin' a lady simply because she's got a few holes in her stockin's."

The women were aghast to begin with but now were hiding smiles and giggles, looking at something behind her. Rather, someone. She slowly turned her body and there he was. Auburn haired, blue eyed, tall and lean Mr. Tom Hiddleston, his voice as smooth as butter and as elegant as lace. "Why don't we have a talk in my study, madam?"

_____ swallowed nervously and nodded. "Yes, sir."

. . . . .

Mr. Hiddleston's study was large and library like, with bookshelves all along the walls and a mahogany desk at the back of the room behind a large window which framed a beautiful view of the acres of land behind the palace of a home.

"Please, sit." Mr. Hiddleston said, and motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

_____ nodded and sat where he asked as he went up to the window and looked out for a moment. His dark auburn hair was neat and yet natural looking, with waves adding texture to it. "I assume you have come with the interest of becoming one of my maids?"

"Yes, sir." 

He turned around from the window and moved to sit in his chair behind the desk. "And why is that madam?"

"Miss, actually." She corrected politely.

He smiled a little at that, "And why is that, Miss?"

"Honestly sir, I was fired today by a local merchant."

He nodded thoughtfully. "And why were you fired Miss..." He drifted, wanting her to supply a name.

"Knight, _____ Knight. I was fired because my employer eyed a prettier girl and hired her in my stead. But I doubt he'll last long with her, I was more than just a dress maker for the store, sir."

Mr. Hiddleston looked a little surprised and also curious. "Well that isn't right of him at all.. What else did you do?"

"I managed the budget and was a sales girl for the dresses, sir."

He nodded, and was silent for a time. He stood up and walked to the window again, facing her. "And that display earlier, in the parlor, is that sort of thing indicative of your behavior?"

"Honestly sir.. yes." _____ admitted. She hadn't noticed how the corner of his mouth curled upward in a tiny smile after she spoke. "But only when I find it necessary to defend myself or others. I know when I ought to hold my tongue." She looked up at his handsome face with earnest eyes, that admired his prominent cheekbones and blue eyes.

"Well then, Miss Knight, I welcome you to the staff." Mr. Hiddleston said, his eyes sparkling with playfulness. _____ rose her eyebrows in surprise, then smiled as he continued. "You may see Mr. Baskle for your uniform and he will inform you as to your duties."

"Thank you Mr. Hiddleston, very much." _____ stood from her seat and curtsied before leaving.

The wealthy man smiled softly when she had left, but he wondered how long the young woman would survive as a maid here, the other women were often quite cruel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you wish for me to continue. ^^


	2. Dinner Party

"Your room and board is paid for Miss Knight, as an addition to your compensation. Mr. Hiddleston often finds it more convenient this way." Mr. Baskle explained as he lead you to the man halls where the staff slept. "The headmistress is Ma'dam Ponelle, and she oversee's the ladies here."

_____ nodded in understanding as the lady herself stood in front of her, a middle aged woman, with black hair wrapped in a tight bun behind her head. She wore a dark purple dress which distinguished her uniform from the other ladies dark blue and white trim dresses. "Hello Miss Knight."

"Hello Ma'dam." ______ replied respectfully 

"I am sure Nigel informed you as to your duties? Relay them please so I can confirm."

_____ nodded. "I am to help set up the tables before every meal and wash the dishes afterward. I must dust in the parlor, the dinning room, and the main entryway everyday. I wash and dry the laundry and if I am found idle I will complete any task that you ask of me."

"Precisely. Good girl, fine memory." The older woman decided. "The last girl who was here cried when I'd asked her." She paused for a moment, assessing her. "I think you'll last, yes. That is, if the girls don't get to you." She remarked as she began walking towards the stairs. "Dinner is in an hour and your duties begin then, do not worry about dusting nor the laundry 'till tomorrow. That is all, and don't dally."

. . . . .

The dinning room was dark and cold when _____ entered it, and even after she had lit the chandelier it was still the safe haven for shadows. "A home ought to be filled with light." She decided, and went about gathering candles of every sort from around the house, then proceeded to arrange them in the room with an artist's touch. She lit them all carefully then took a step back to admire her work. "Ah, the curtains." She whispered and swept across the floor to the large window and let the last light of the fading sun glimmer through the window by moving the drapes to the side. Shadows no longer lived there, only a golden glow of warm light. _____ smiled softly to herself in satisfaction.

"Girl! Girl! What on Earth are you doing?!" Came the shrill voice of Ma'dam Ponelle.

"I was just trying to brighten up to room, Ma'dam. It was so dark and-"

"No, no! You cannot, - _must_ not- change the interior of this home. I am so sorry Mr. Hiddleston, the girl is learning, I won't allow it to happen again."

_____ stood at attention, having not noticed that Mr. Hiddleston had been standing there. He seemed to wear a small smile as he examined the situation. "Not to worry Ma'dam, the young lady has actually made the room more vibrant and lively for the evening, which is much appreciated considering the guests who will be arriving shortly."

_____ looked at Mr. Hiddleston curiously, he wore a dark blue vest and a stripped tie of the same color, black pants and a white button down shirt, a little casual to be expecting guests.

"O-Of course Mr. Hiddleston." Ma'dam Ponelle nodded. "Well done Miss Knight. Now, go on, the table still needs setting."

The lady curtsied before leaving to the kitchen to gather the needed utensils, and there was a young brown haired girl there to help her. "Hello there newbie, m'name's Josephine. The ladies have been gosspin' about ya you know." 

_____ was startled by the girl's bluntness, but it really shouldn't be too shocking, since she looked about fifteen or so. "Hello Josephine, I'm-"

"We all know your name by now, don't worry." Josephine handed her cloth napkins.

"I should think that would give me cause to worry." Miss Knight said nervously.

"Happens to every girl. If ya stay long enough, and prove yourself, ya just might be lucky enough to be pretty well ignored. Like me!" She grinned widely. "Now go on and set the table, I'll fill ya in after Mr. Hiddles and has his party."

 

. . . . .

_____ helped the other girls serve the first course to the somewhat large group of people. One of the girls made certain that she would always serve Mr. Hiddleston no matter the course. She would pretend to dust something off his shoulder, bat her lashes and lean forward in such a way as to give him the opportunity of a peep down her shirt. Of course, being the gentleman that he was, he ignored all of her advances.

"I think you should have a word with that one Thomas." One of his female guests said when the lady in question had left. "Her advances towards you are quite unseemly."

"I'll have a talk with Ma'dam Ponelle about it." Mr. Hiddleston agreed.

"Why have you not spoken to her previous to this incident Thomas? I am quite certain she has done this before." The same young lady inquired.

"I don't know, ehehe." The man laughed. "I just got used to it I suppose."

"Used to it?" The lady shook her head, her curled hair swaying back and forth with the motion. "How could you be used to it?"

"Please Miss Cane." Another gentleman stated. "Mr. Hiddleston is capable of making his own decisions."

"Yes.. of course Dr. Watson." Miss Cane said reluctantly.

_____ entered the room to take away their empty plates.

"Ah, the newest addition to our staff, Miss Knight!" Mr. Hiddleston said cheerfully, a bit too much so to be completely sober.

_____ simply smiled politely and continued picking up the plates.

"Miss Knight decorated this whole room!" Mr. Hiddleston declared emphatically. "Isn't that right Miss?"

_____ nodded. "Yes sir." She replied, then went into the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink before helping the other girls bring out the next course.

"Mr. Hiddleston, I was wondering if we might take a walk in the gardens together, just you and I." Miss Cane suggested with purpose.

"I would enjoy that immensely on any other occasion, Miss Cane, but I am in a rather idle sort of mood today. I do hope you will forgive me if I spend my time reading Shakespeare by the fire instead." Mr. Hiddleston smiled.

"That sounds lovely! I'll join you then." Miss Cane said with a giddy energy.

Mr. Hiddleston faltered for a moment. "Em.. Miss Cane I thought, you see... Oh how can I put it...?"

_____ had found herself entranced by the conversation without her meaning to, and she spoke up. "It is as if when you read a story your heart is exposed, vulnerable as you read the words. On occasion you can read in front of others but other days..." She noticed that all eyes were uncomfortably on her and she swallowed hard before finishing her statement nervously. "O-Other days you'd prefer to experience the emotions without reservation.."

Miss Cane gave an odd smile, as if to pity her for trying to converse with members of such a higher class. However Mr. Hiddleston looked up at _____ with fascinated baby blue eyes. "Yes.. That's precisely it." He said with a cute half smile, which soon spread to a full one. "You have put it quite eloquently Miss Knight."

"Thank you sir. I am sorry to have intruded however, please forgive me." She said meekly.

Miss Cane glanced up at _____ from her seat and said stiffly. "You are excused Miss Knight."

The lady did not move however, her eyes focused on her employer, whom she hoped had forgiven her. "There is no need for forgiveness Miss Knight, but if you wish to discuss your fascinating theories, you shall find me in the library in the wee hours, I do hope to see you sometime."

_____ nodded. "Yes sir, thank you sir." She said professionally, and left to the kitchen once more, several questions circling in her mind as she did so. She wondered if the other maids had any information on why he might be so friendly with her. She would surely ask them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all liking the story so far. The story will only get more layered as it goes on. More intrigue in each chapter I'm hoping! ^^


	3. Gossip

That night all of the ladies were dressed in their long cotton nightgowns, with night caps on their heads as they sat in their beds. A large room was a sort of common bedroom for them all.

"Did you hear Miss Cane tonight? Askin' Mr. Hiddleston to go for a walk?" One woman giggled.

"Of course I did Casey, we all heard her." Another chuckled.

_____ looked at Josephine, who sat in the bed beside hers. "Who is Miss Cane?" She whispered.

"She's the cousin of the charming Mr. Stark, about as rich too! She's been pinning for Mr. Hiddles for as long as any of us have been here." The younger girl explained.

"Does he love her?" Asked _____.

Another woman spoke up from across the room. " 'Course not! But he's too polite to tell her he's not interested."

"Sure he's interested in every other lady 'xcept the woman who could add value to his self made fortune." Said another.

Miss Knight found herself nearly spinning in all of the information the girls were divulging. "What do you mean?"

"Oh that's right, you're new aren't ya sweetie?" Another laughed. "Bet you think you're real special for gettin' his attention at dinner, don't you?"

_____ shook her head, "No, I am simply curious as to-"

"You mean you want to know if the rumors are true. Well, I'll answer you once, and only once. Yes. They are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's so short, but I just had to post something! I'm sure the next chapter will be much longer. :)


End file.
